SOSS(Unofficial)
by roilized
Summary: . Story is Cancelled .
1. Forest

A blond kid steps lightly and quickly down a hill. The forest was thick but the branches aren't quite sharp enough to damage his clothing, being a red coat on a white shirt. Along with it is white pants with red knee patches and black shoes. With jade green eyes he looks around the forest. The time is of day as he makes his way through the bushes with bow and arrow in hand, aimed at a deer that is hit with a trap he set beforehand.

By sunset he was carrying the deer on him and heading back home. Until he saw a cloud of smoke nearby,and to the direction of the smoke is a small battleground. For children. Hunter children. Hunters being a race of human like people with a dragon tail and their skin being either red or blue scales. Knowing what they are capable of,the blond boy stayed low from them. Except it didn't work when a grown adult hunter in a leather hood and cloak appeared before him,likely from the dead deer he's carrying that's bigger than himself.

Luckily,this was the day of celebration,where children hunters are put into a tournament to fight at the the age of seven. The winner is prized with a chakram that represents their growth to adulthood. The human boy was escorted to a bench and spared of death because of this one occasion. They ask for his name and job,and he responded.

"My name is Drew...and my job is blacksmithing."

An absolute stranger with little importance,the hunters are somewhat happy. They allowed him to live now with the condition of staying for the tournament. The tournament works by a 2 by 2 square spot of land where 4 matches between children are made. There are 32 children, armed with a finely shaped yet blunt wooden two handed swords and wore light amount of leather armor. Drew sat hunched over with arm supporting his head. He wasn't sure which fight to focus on when they begin.

"Alex and Benny!"a hunter shouts at the spot near Drew, "You two shall have up to 20 minutes to deliver 5 hits on each other. The one hit the most loses and the winner proceeds to the next round."

Two hunter children were standing in opposite corners within the square space of combat. One of them has red hair and scales,the colors of which were bright and eye catching that Drew had to look at him.

"Fight!"

The two children drawn out their swords and ran to meet at the center. Alex,the one who Drew looked at, came to a stop to put up his guard before the other hunter child,Benny,delivered a fierce downward slash. The attack was parried,and Alex quickly move in on a swing at Benny. That was the very first hit of the day. Benny quickly pulled up his sword to a proper stance.

"Sorry I was excited,"he said, "Still quiet?Alright Alex,you should know I find your unresponsiveness and lack of things to say annoying."

Blows were sent and blocked,and this went on for 16 minutes. It seems insane that a sword fight can last this long. Benny got 2 hits in while Alex got 4. Alex attacked to Benny's left. It met with Benny's blade, but Alex quickly rotate his sword to Benny's exposed right shoulder, and from there the match ends with Alex's victory. Benny and Alex exited the ring, walked to one of many wooden tables nearby and sat on the bench by those tables. The round ended and the children who either finished their match or have their twenty minutes up were called to dinner. Drew was also called to the feast as the hunters are kind enough this evening to allow humans their piece of meat. He sat down on the corner of a table that has one hunter in a cloak on the opposite corner,with Alex sitting next to him. He lightly elbow Drew in the back.

"Huh?"Drew turns to look at Alex,who seems to be offering one slice of beef in his hands.

"I don't eat raw food,"Drew said to Alex.

Alex didn't say a word,and instead face the table and starts chewing on the food.

"Actually,I will take it,"said Drew to child hunter.

Alex let Drew grab the meat slice and Drew gets off the bench. He picks up and brushes a nearby stick where it holds the beef and sat at a fireplace nearby. Time went by for the meat to finally be cooked and eaten by a famished Drew. The deer he hunted must be eaten by the wildlife or rotten by now. His bow and arrow is still by his side,but they wont do even a scratch against hunters. That aside,Drew has to make himself comfortable throughout the entire celebration,so he went back to the side bench where 4 more pairs of hunter children are dueling in the arena. By nighttime,Drew has gotten tired,and seeing different battles between children isn't helping him stay up. The round is about to end,but he fell to his side,now asleep.

When he woke up,he realize he is in a tent,still too tired to move. He can,however, look around,and to his right is his bow,arrow,and a small pile of ropes. He walked out of the hunters' village,with them watching him go with a few children saying goodbyes and the likes. He didn't know who won the whole celebration,but that's the least of his concern. In the forest,he saw a deer by a pond,and remembered being short on food back home. Drew held his bow up and rest two arrows on the nest,carefully aiming at the deer,before letting go of the string. Both arrows are lodged into the deer,it falls to the floor drained of life.

"Haha!Bet those chumps with their wooden swords don't stand a chance against me and my 80 pound bow!"Drew called out victoriously,seeing how no hunter can be this far out to hear him.

An informant entered a room with the hunter king's permission.

"Your highness,A human was given hospitality in one of our outside forest villages."

"You know my intolerance to humans,so send words to my general to deliver a force to the village and not let any human they see walk by alive."

"Yes,your highness."


	2. Moving

"So yeah,that's the story of my encounter with the nearby hunter village."

Drew stared at the kingdom general with a sarcastic smile. The general stared back with an unimpressed look. His arms on the armrests of his chair,he speaks.

"Thank you for finally cooperating about this. But this will not be a valid excuse for why you were late for your work. I will send the king a message about this and he will respond on what your minimal punishment will be."The general got up and walked to the wooden door."You may return home. Until tomorrow,you will be replaced by other available royal blacksmiths and you must search for a new home outside the walls to go to. Guards,lead him out."

He left the room before two guards nearby Drew picked him up from his chair. He was escorted out of the fortress and back to his home. A two story blacksmith's shop, made of wood and stone, the first floor having the entire front side open to the streets. Inside is an open space,filled with tables, anvils and tools, with metal bars piled at the corner,a large furnace by the back,and stairs on the side leading to his room. The walls are lined with weapons,some good quality and others an amateur's work. Drew place his bow and quiver on a table and went upstairs to his room. In it is a rug in the middle,a bed at one corner with a red blanket,and a closet near the window.

Nighttime came,and Drew flopped into his bed,exhausted from the long walk he had to go on. He's just now waiting for his time to be up before he's forcibly kicked out of his home.

The next day,Drew went downstairs to pack up. His eight near identical red coats,his quiver,bow and belt of tools. Two men arrived at the front of the shop from a horse driven wagon. They both climbed out from the back and carried large bags and made metal clanging sounds as they walk to Drew. One of them spoke.

"Hello,we're here on the order of the king to replace you. Is this where you work?"

Drew looked at the man straight in the eye and responded, "Oh I don't know,just look at all these swords and stuff! Where do you think you are?"

The man stared back at Drew with disgust in his eyes. "Wonder why it is the king no longer want your services."

Drew recoiled his entire body toward the man. "Well,excuse me,sir!"he exclaimed loudly, "I may not have manners but I sure am great at my job!"

"Yeah,okay,"said the man,pushing Drew aside, "You have somewhere else to be and we have a job to do."

Drew watches the two men take out their tools from their bags,and looks at his own. Before long, Drew was outside of the kingdom walls,walking down a road to a forest. It would be a long walk to his relatives' so he might revisit a village to rest before continuing,provided he doesn't get mauled to death by certain animals.

The sun is at its highest for the day,and its light beaming through the trees. Drew has been walking through the forest for a while with barely much activities occurring around him. Sure,animals are performing vital tasks for survival,but nothing too big is happening that catches his attention. Except for the large amount of smoke that Drew saw in the distance. Suddenly,Drew realized what part of the forest he's in. The smoke is near his path,likely to be coming from the hunter village that he was in days before. So he ran through the forest and straight to the village,his large bag bumping behind him.


	3. Skirmish

The village is burning,and a hunter in a blue cloak and hood leads 3 children through the fire. A man came out from the flames with an axe in hand,bringing it down on the adult hunter. The hunter got under the axe swing,tackled the man and threw him into a burning tent. The man lost his grip on the axe while he screamed in agony of being burned. The hunter picked up the weapon from the ground. But a screech spun his head to the children he was safeguarding being attacked by a man wielding a broadsword. He took a step close to the hunter kids before a flail comes from under his face and sent him flying into the distant inferno.

The children looked to their left to see an adult female hunter. Her hair is bluish black, her face being blue,as do her scales all the way to her tail, pointed with fins. She wears steel armor,which reflects the bright fires well,and a blue cape,thin and long. A man charged at her with a spear,who himself was speared by the hunter in cloak. The female glanced at the dying man before looking back at the cloaked hunter.

"First time I've seen you fight with that dainty stick,"she said.

"Anyatta,there's a lot more at stake than knowing who is better at fighting."The cloaked hunter hurried to the children.

"I do know that I'm the actual swords woman and you the carer of children,Hunter."Anyatta chopped off a chunk of an attacker's neck, "Might I also tell you now that you are one kid short in the group?"

Hunter started to panic. He realized one of the kids ran off during their short chit chat. Turns out it was Alex who ran off. Hunter panics even more before seeing in the distance through the fire Alex retrieving his chakram. The flames has gotten too intense for the humans to stay and they all attempt to escape from the fire.

"Over there!"screamed Hunter pointing towards Alex coming out of the burning tent. Anyatta faced to where Alex is.

"Get them out,"she calmly said to Hunter about the two kids near him, "I'll bring Alex."

Anyatta grabbed her cape and used it as a shield to jump through the wall of fire between her and Alex. Once on the other side,she quickly put out the fire on her cape before dashing to Alex, where she swiftly picked him off the ground. She turned and ran down an open spot not covered in burning cloth, placing her foot on unlit grounds with precision. Once out of the town and on the road,she could see the other townspeople fend off the humans who are escaping from any direct fight with the hunters. Anyatta put down Alex,barely a burn mark on him.

"Come on,go meet with the other kids,"she said to him.

Alex ran off to meet with Hunter, who gave him a big hug that made his cloak cover the entirety of Alex. Anyatta suddenly caught a whiff of something. A human smell with metal tools and fine clothing. She looked to where it came from to the sight of chest high bushes within the forest. She decided to search for this human who is presumably nearby hiding in the bushes.


	4. Forest Again

Drew is sitting on the ground surrounded by a small group of hunters standing as guards in the forest. Nearby is the rest of the village with the elders and adults talking about what to do with Drew. He hears them arguing about what his fate is as they suspected him for reporting the humans about their whereabouts.

"We are not going to harm a child!"

"He let on to the others of where we are,he must have."

"You should have killed him when you first found him."

After a while,they seem to have set on executing him. Drew felt the world swaying,his panic growing while adult hunters walk to him with weapons. However, he hears something else ruffling in the grass further away in the same direction. He looks up to see Alex,speeding fast with Hunter trying to keep up. Alex sped pass the executioners and Drew's guards,picking Drew up from the ground in the process and fleeing into the forest. Hunter runs past the guards,followed by other hunters who are now chasing after them.

Drew found himself to be carried in speed by Alex through the forest with Hunter not far behind. Who are far behind are other hunters chasing them. A few carried bows who have already readied arrows on their bow and slowed down to fire them at the runaways. One missed by Hunter's head while the other managed to trip Alex into falling and dropping Drew. Hunter quickly carried both up under his arm and continued running, albeit carrying a heavier load now.

Before long they are all getting far away from the home group,given the speed they are capable of reaching as hunters. Thus they decided to give up the chase and head back, with the three outcasts to be lost in the forest. This part of the forest is one that none of them have went to before. Hunter lowers for Drew and Alex to stand on the ground. Drew wobbled from all the movement he had experienced from the chase while Alex seemed to be well on his own. Hunter leaned over with his hands on his knees to take a breather from all the running. After Drew gathers all his strength, he stands up to talk to Alex and Hunter.

"Why did you two decided to take me away?"he ask the two.

Hunter just looks at Alex,replying with, "Not my plan,it's Alex's."

Alex nods and didn't say a word. His face was familiar to Drew,where he remembered it was the kid hunter who offered him raw food. From there Drew spoke in a pitched voice.

"Oh yeah,you're the one who gave me that raw food back at the tournament!"

Hunter was surprised. "He did?"he looks back and forth at the two, "so you two must be friends?"

"No,we're not,"said Drew with a normal deep teenage boy voice of which is filled with sarcasm and angst, "all he did is offer me food and I just went to cook it myself."

"Ah,the human process of cooking where the food is heated atop a metal plate to achieve a dark and rough texture for some reason,"said Hunter, "What's with that?" 

Drew peered at Hunter with narrow eyes and a shaped mouth. "What's with that!? That's how humans eat!"

"Oh well now,"Hunter looks straight ahead at nothing, "that explains nothing."

Drew went to a broken smile expression. "Did you two save me just to annoy me afterwards before killing me?"

"No of course not,"said Hunter, "My only reason is to keep Alex safe. I'm still not sure why Alex ran off to save you."

It's night while the conversation went on. Hunter started to think about their survival. "We should camp out for the night."


	5. Scorn

By night time Drew,Alex,and Hunter found a large hollow tree that's fallen and off the ground by six feet. Alex and Hunter gets in with relative ease while Drew struggles with climbing up.

"Guys help me,"said Drew.

Hunter lowers his tail but ends up hitting Drew in the face with it. Drew attempts to grab it and when he did he tries to pull himself up only to drop himself back to the ground. Hunter looks at Alex. Alex shakes his head.

"Alex you have to help me,"says Hunter.

Alex sighed and lowered his tail,one that isn't as long as Hunter's. It's also one that Drew can't get to. It was too dark to see the clouds through the trees,and rain is pouring down now. Alex decided to come down and lift Drew up from the ground while Hunter reach for Drew's arm and pull him into the tree. Alex jumped and climbed up into the tree himself.

"Now we sleep for the night."

Hunter gives his cloak to Alex as a blanket and laid back on the side. Drew looks at them with narrowed eyes. He didn't have an extra blanket. Drew decided to curl up in the darkness of the tree and used his coat as his blanket. The three slept for the night. By day,Drew woke up with the other two out of the tree. He's actually surprised that they waited, figured that they would leave on their own.

"You guys actually cared,"he said, "that's nice."

"Well I don't leave kids behind,"said Hunter.

"I'm a young adult,thank you!"

"Same thing!"

"Screw you!"

"You too!"

Alex pulls the face of annoyed. After their argument,they agreed to head in an a direction,northward. A problem emerged on their trip,food. That was somewhat fixed by Alex and Hunter catching prey and gathering berries, but Drew needed to eat something humans eat. Water is no problem,they came across a river and walked along side it. After a while,they walk into the part of the forest with an abundance of hills.

Drew was losing energy fast,soon being carried by Hunter even though he still have enough energy to last another walk. It soon became night again,Hunter carrying Drew over his shoulder and Alex carrying Hunter's staff. They stopped to take a rest besides a tree,where Hunter lays Drew on the ground besides him.

"You two can stay here while I search for food."

"Good thing I can live a bit longer just to eat."

Hunter went off to search for food. Alex sits guard for Drew. Drew squints.

"Goddamn it's so dark."

Drew decided to get up and walked over one hill bump with trees on top. He kicked something on the ground,and looked down to pick it up,whatever it is. Corn,food. He looks back up to see a corn field. Big,and holding just enough food to last for days. He also see what he assumes to be a torch light moving, meaning someone is on guard. Drew just got a bad idea to steal as much corn as possible and run back to Alex.

Hunter looks into bushes to pick out a patch of blueberries. Suddenly,something blasts out a loud spark in the distance. Hunter spun to the direction of the noise,to where the kids are. He hastily ran back to where they are. When he got back to the tree,both kids were gone.

Drew is crawling on the floor. His leg is wounded with something lodged into his thigh. The scream he made alerted the attacker to where he is. He needs to move,until he heard shuffling on the other side of a wall of corn. He stayed still.

"AH!"

Drew waited for the worse. But the shuffling noises got quieter. Someone else screamed. Drew crawled some more through the corn field.

Alex is running through another part of the corn field with Hunter's stick. Someone else is also making movement through the corns. Alex made a sharp turn left down an open pathway. He sees an open wagon carrying piles of corn far away,and runs even faster. He jumps on top and leaps over several corn walls. With his stick out,he takes a mighty swing at the head of the human.

The human stumbles and falls to the ground,unconscious while Alex escapes into more corn stalks.


	6. Shed

Drew tries to open his eyes. The world was as dull as he can remember. He rolls over over to feel a sharp pain in his right side. He curled while giving out a shriek of pain before setting down on bed. He remembered that he was shot. He was shot by something and by someone. Hunter busted through a door in the unknown room of wood.

"Drew!Oh goodness you're awake."

He sighed in relief before he moved a chair next to Drew's bed and sat on it.

"I managed to bandage up that wound before you bled out."

His tone shifted.

"Also what were you thinking!?Deciding to run into an unknown cornfield without any idea of what will happen?You could have been killed!"

"Yes I get that you care about me,"spouted Drew angrily, "but you are not my parent nor guardian. I thought that you hunters only care about your own skin."

The two fell silent, until Drew spoke.

"Where are we?"he asks turning over to his left carefully.

"Oh,we're in a shed I found in the swamps,"Hunter pulls out a colorful batch of ribbons, "There were worn ribbons here that were perfect for bandaging up."

Alex comes into the room covered in colorful ribbons. Hunter looks at him in profound shock and shakes his head.

"No Alex you cannot go around looking like that,"said Hunter.

Drew looks at Hunter.

"He looks fine with that,"he says.

Hunter looks at Drew, saying,"He's wearing bright colors of the rainbow."

"I have no idea what colors are."

Hunter stared at Drew. Alex took off some colorful straps off his head.

"What?"Hunter is bewildered by this. "You mean like colorblind?"

"YES!"

The shouted was accompanied by raised hands, the action of which caused pain in his wound, and he curled back on the bed.

"How bad of a colorblindness?"

"I don't know. I have never seen these thing called 'colors' and everything is a shade of the same thing."

Alex looks at the strips in his hand. He's probably sad that Drew won't appreciate his outfit.


	7. Swamp

The shed have a fireplace, thankfully. Near it was an axe that Hunter carried out to get wood. Alex stood as sentry on the entrance of the shed with Hunter's staff. The shed was nicely elevated from the swamp water. Drew is still on his bed recovering, facing the ceiling. It was very quiet in the shed, the only noises being the wood floor creaking every step Alex takes.

Outside the shed, Hunter walks through a fog, dark enough that it might be night time. A few insects make sounds, but movement on water was also heard. It wasn't Hunter's, since he is walking on solid dirt.

 _BANG!_

Alex jumped over a fence post at the edge of the fog and disappeared from Drew's view at the door. He ran through the fog and swamp, dragging his staff in hand behind him and rainbow of clothing strips flying through the air. That sound can be heard by anyone, and he has to find Hunter quickly. More damp trees appeared from the fog, where Alex poled up into and hid.

Hunter is running away from whatever made that noise, with his axe carried on his shoulder. He sprints over to a log bridging over a trench. The log broke and he drops down. A splash was made in a puddle and Hunter got covered in mud. He got up and ran through the small crevice. The muddy water made it difficult to determine how deep Hunter's feet will go for each step, but large tree roots help him pick himself up. He still hang on to the axe.

These trees are large. Alex jumps from tree to tree. He is doing quite well navigating through the branches wielding what's suppose to be a pointed staff twice his size. He made a leap to a vine with a swing. Alex then dropped off because the vine snapped and there was a loud noise. He rolled on the ground and got up to hide behind a tree.

Drew is still in the shed being useless for this chapter.

Alex probably haven't realized that his rainbow outfit is making him an easy target to this marksman. Hunter managed to find a way up out the muddy trench. He can't help but feel lost after getting stuck in the trench. Until he heard a far distant noise that made him run in the direction of the noise. Alex hears footsteps on the dirt close by. He stood very still with both hands on the staff, vertical as the tree behind him. Until he is sure, he will stand still. When he is sure, he lunged with his staff out at his pursuer.

Alex has engaged in combat with a human adult wearing a bandana and fur coat, wielding a metal tubed weapon with a wooden bottom. The human ducked from Alex's lunge and dropped his weapon to pull out a sword. For every move Alex makes, the human blocked. They trade blows before the human shoulder charged Alex off balance. Alex fell on the floor and the human quickly charged in to thrust. Hunter stepped in with a winded axe that the human just now noticed from the fog.

Hunter pulls out the axe from the humen's chest. Alex took a moment to recover from the moment that happened a moment ago. Hunter rested the axe on his shoulder, and then realized that Drew is back at the shed unguarded.

"Oh god!"he cried, running into the fog and returning back to Alex because he is lost and it's irresponsible to leave both children behind.

Alex only looked slightly patronized by this tidbit of information about Hunter. They decided to go search for the shed together. Hopefully, Drew didn't leave his bed.


	8. Rubble

Drew wanders around in the swamp. The fog made it impossible to see what the ground will be like. Aside from the ground he's stepping on. After thinking about what he stepped on, his foot sank through a muddy puddle. Quickly touching the bottom, the pain in his side started to act up again. This was a bad idea on his part. He got another idea, to return to the shed. Yes, a better idea, he thought. He got out of the deep puddle enduring as little pain as possible and looked back. The fog is still think as hell.

No actual way to go back. How far did I even travel?, he thought. Nonetheless, he makes the attempt to return back to the shed. Drew makes one step forward and a loud noise was heard deep within the mist of the swamp. He spins to the direction of the noise. It was a growl of monstrous proportions, which made Drew limp away in the opposite direction. However, a giant tentacle swoop up to his ankle and lifts him up into the air. He fell down to the trees, the branches scratching him and making his injuries worse.

Drew maybe have let out the loudest scream he ever screamed. Meanwhile, the monster charges through the swamp, breaking down trees in its path. Draw is now hanging on the tree, slowly letting his weight get him down. Until he just hangs right above said ground without any hope of getting down himself. Of the ways he could die on an adventure, he did not expect this.

Off distance, Alex and Hunter are lost themselves in the swamp. When they heard crashes and a scream, however, they decided to head off to it. If they can't find the shed, they may as well make a gamble to see who or what made the noises. So they sprinted off, and hey the fog became less dense. Also the sky is clear. And the monster is charging straight at Alex and Hunter.

A giant tentacle monster destroying everything in its path. Alex and Hunter immediately dived out of its way and watched it go on a rampage away from them. They look at the destruction it made, and not too far off the distance is Drew hanging on a tree from his coat. The two sprinted to him, and once they're there, there was a sort of silence. Hunter was about to speak until Drew did.

"So are you gonna help me down?"

"Oh of course." So Hunter walked behind Drew and chopped off the branch he was on.

Drew landed nicely on his foot until he just stumbles back and lays on the ground. "Don't help me, I'm completely numbed now."

Far off explosions were heard. The three looks towards the direction of the monster. They see magic blasts flying into the air. Someone is fighting the monster. Alex looked at Hunter, and Hunter looked at Drew.

"We can watch what's happening." Drew says.

"How are we gonna get you there?"

"I don't know."

Hunter looks at Alex. "Piggynack ride."

Alex recoiled back. A while later, Drew is carried by Alex by piggyback while Hunter is behind them. All three headed to where the battle is. Once they got there, they hid behind some trees. They peek over some branches, seeing two people fending off the monster. A wizard and a knight.


End file.
